please don't
by The DeVil's eyes
Summary: intinya ini remake dari MV k.will please don't dengan pair 2min. nih ff kayaknya dah hampir berjamur di lp, makanya aku putusin buat dipublish. no summary #males mikir#


Disclaimer: jalan cerita punya (lagunya , yang please don't aku gak tahu pengarangnya, jadi punya ) dan pemerannya punya diri mereka sendiri.

Genre: hurt/confort? Atau dah angst?

Author: the devil's eyes (vi-chan)

Pair: 2min, minho x sulli

Warning: kalau anda sekalian bertanya pada saya tentang ff yang bisa di baca, saya gak akan nyaranin ff ini. Typo(s)

Kalau ada yang pernah baca, dah pernah ada yang bikin songfict pake lagu yang sama Cuma kalau gak salah sibum, tapi jujur gak bohong, waktu ff itu keluar ff ini dah on going, kalau ada yang bilang saya plagiat dari saya terima, tapi kalau dari ff itu, itu salah, oke? Dan ini lebih cocok jadi drabble atau ficlet dari pada fanfict…,

Inspirasi (cover) berasal dari MV : please don't

.

.

.

#Lee Taemin POV

Aku selalu menyukai menyendiri di atas balkon seperti ini, dengan ditemani hembusan angin yang selalu membuat aku tenang dan seakan meyakinkanku jika semua hal akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu aku pikirkan. Walaupun pada kenyatannya itu tidak benar.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatiku, dan hal itu membuat aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari pemandangan yang disajikan oleh balkon ini ke arah orang tersebut.

"Oppa! Kenapa kau bermuram durja di sini?" aku menatap sendu seorang gadis cantik dan manis di hadapanku. Cantik, manis, ramah, cerdas, dan baik. Semua orang sudah pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi sayang, memilikinya sekarang adalah hal yang tidak mungkin, karena dia-.

"Aku tidak bermuram durja Sulli-ah, aku hanya sedang merenung." Dia memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam ke arahku dan menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menatap datar ke arahnya. Aku tahu dia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Merenung atau pun bermuram durja, terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa saja. Tapi coba berkacalah! Jika kau mengerutkan alismu terus-terusan seperti itu kau akan cepat keriput." Aku semakin mengernyitkan alisku saat jari telunjuk Sulli menekan-nekan pertengahan antara kedua alisku. Merasa Sulli tidak akan menghentikan aksinya, aku menepis jarinya dari dahiku.

"Berhentilah menggangguku, aku rasa akan lebih baik jika kau pergi!" Ucapku sambil berbalik dan kembali menatap pemandangan yang tersedia dari balkon rumah ini. Menatap wajahnya terlalu lama membuat rasa sakit di hatiku menjadi lebih sakit dan lebih sakit lagi.

"Aish, lihat wajah ini! Apa kau yakin kau oppa-ku? Kau bahkan terlihat lebih manis dan imut dariku!" Aku meringis saat Sulli mencubit kedua pipiku, dan sontak membuat aku berontak. Sementara aku meringis sakit, Sulli justru tertawa lepas.

Aku sudah siap akan membalas perbuatan Sulli saat 'dia' tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu yang menuju ke tempat kami berada –balkon rumah- yang terbuat dari kaca, sehingga kami dapat melihat kedatangannya.

"Oppa! Selamatkan aku dari Taemin-oppa!"

Aku langsung mengurungkan niatku untuk membalas Sulli saat melihat Sulli yang bersembunyi di balik punggung 'pria itu' dan aku lebih memilih melayangkan tatapan tajamku pada gadis itu yang dibalasnya dengan gelak tawa yang sama sekali tidak membantu menghilangkan rasa kesalku.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" aku mengalihkan tatapan tajamku pada Minho –orang yang sekarang sedang menyembunyikan Sulli dibalik punggungnya.

"Tanyakan saja pada orang itu!" Ucapku kesal sambil menatap Sulli yang sekarang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Aish, anak itu!

"Kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa, kenapa bertingkah masih seperti anak-anak? Ckckck." Aku hanya memutar bola mataku mendengar ucapannya, klasik. Dan demi kebaikan hatiku, tanpa mengatakan apa pun aku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tapi, bukannya langsung pergi, aku justru bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dan seperti yang aku duga, aku merasakan rasa sakit menjalari hatiku saat melihat Minho yang sepertinya sedang menasehati Sulli yang Sulli tanggapi dengan melakukan aegyo pada Minho.

Masih dengan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk hatiku, aku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ada satu tetes air mata yang bisa saja lolos dari pelupuk mataku kapan pun.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku lagi saat Minho dan Sulli yang tiba-tiba mengajak aku makan di luar –yang jelas-jelas artinya ada maunya- tapi sampai sekarang mereka tidak mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang khusus kecuali menunjukkan wajah mereka yang berseri-seri.

"Apa maksud Oppa?" aku hanya berdecak mendengar pertanyaan Sulli yang sebenarnya mengerti dengan jelas maksud dari ucapanku hanya dengan mendengar nada penasaran yang aku gunakan.

"Kalian tiba-tiba mengajak aku makan di restourant dengan wajah yang berseri seperti itu. Jadi ada kabar apa?"

Hatiku bergetar saat melihat Minho yang tertawa mendengar ucapanku. Dan rasanya sakit saat mengingat jika tawa itu bukanlah milikku.

"Kau selalu bisa menebak apa yang kami rencanakan! Kami, aku dan Sulli akan segera menikah, tepatnya 3 minggu lagi…,"

Aku langsung menunduk dan memejamkan mataku, berusaha menenangkan diriku. 'Kau sudah lama mengetahuinya Taemin, cepat atau lambat hari ini akan datang dan kau harusnya sudah siap. Jadi sekarang angkat kepalamu dan tersenyumlah.' Dan aku berhasil, sebuah senyum –yang walaupun berupa senyum terpaksa- akhirnya dapat muncul di wajahku.

"Selamat ya! Hanya itu kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya!" Aku bangkit dari duduk-ku dan memutar tubuhku, bersiap meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tapi niatku gagal saat aku merasakan ada lengan yang menahan kepergianku. Hanya dari sentuhannya aku tahu, itu tangan Minho. Sekuat tenaga, aku berusaha agar tangisku tidak meledak saat itu juga.

"Kau mau ke mana? Pesanan kita bahkan belum datang." Aku kembali memejamkan mataku, kali ini untuk berpikir, alasan apa yang bisa aku gunakan untuk bisa kabur secepatnya dari sini.

"A-aku ada janji dengan temanku. Dan aku sudah terlambat." Dengan sekali hentak aku melepaskan lenganku dari tangan Minho dan kesempatan itu aku gunakan dengan berjalan secepat mungkin meninggalkan restourant itu dan pergi ke tempat di mana aku bisa menenangkan diri.

Katakan aku pengecut, tapi rasanya sangat sakit, amat sangat sakit saat mendengar orang yang kau cintai menikah dengan orang lain dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain mendukung keputusan mereka.

Walaupun aku melakukan hal egois dan merebut dia dari kekasihnya pun percuma, karena cinta yang aku miliki adalah cinta yang akan ditentang oleh seluruh isi dunia.

Jadi akan lebih baik jika aku menyerah dan membiarkan Minho berbahagia dengan Sulli. Setidaknya ini yang terbaik, menurutku, sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, dan hari yang paling aku takuti pun akhirnya tiba. Hari pernikahan antara Minho dan Sulli. Hari di mana aku harus melepas semua harapanku dan juga cintaku.

Aku tersenyum sendu di balik tempat persembunyianku, dari sini aku bisa melihat Minho yang saat ini sedang menyambut kedatangan para tamu. Beberapa saat lagi dia akan resmi menjadi suami Sulli, dan melihat senyumnya saat ini –untuk sesaat- aku berpikir jika ini semua sudah benar. Minho akan bahagia bersama Sulli bukan denganku, tapi dengan Sulli.

Aku merasakan pundakku ditepuk oleh seseorang dan membuatku sontak menoleh. Dan rasanya tangisku hampir pecah saat melihat Appaku berdiri di belakangku. Dia selalu tahu kapan aku dalam keadaan buruk.

"Kau sudah memutuskannya. Jadi bertahanlah. Kau yakin ini pilihan terbaik, kan?" Aku merasakan perasaan hangat melingkupiku saat Appa membelai rambutku.

"Ne, Appa. Aku yakin ini yang terbaik dan aku tidak akan merusaknya." Walaupun terasa sangat menyakitkan, tapi kupikir inilah yang terbaik.

"Acaranya sudah akan dimulai, apa kau ingin melihatnya atau kau ingin pulang saja?"

"Sulli dan Minho akan membunuhku jika aku tidak melihat pernikahan mereka. Sudah akan dimulai ya? Kalau begitu kita harus cepat pergi ke taman belakang."

Dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Appa aku segera berjalan pergi menuju taman belakang yang merupakan tempat acara inti diadakan, pernikahan Minho dan Sulli.

.

.

.

.

Aku membiarkan angin mengacak-acak rambutku, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghindar. Aku harap, angin ini dapat membawa semua rasa sedih, sakit, dan perih yang sedang aku rasakan ini pergi.

Memang, sama sekali tidak ada air mata yang jatuh, tapi entah kenapa rasa sakit itu tetap ada, rasa sakit saat hatiku kembali hancur untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku rasa beberapa saat yang lalu adalah puncak kehancuranku, saat aku harus melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri pernikahan orang yang paling aku cintai dan sahabat yang paling aku sayangi.

Ya, puncak kehancuranku. Karena mulai saat ini aku berjanji akan mengubah hidupku, dimulai dari perasaanku, aku akan lebih jujur tentang perasaanku walaupun aku akan membiarkan perasaanku pada Minho tetap menjadi rahasiaku sendiri. Dan aku akan mulai belajar untuk melupakannya.

Aku melihat Sulli yang melambai ke arahku dan Minho yang tersenyum padaku dari tempat mereka berdiri –mereka berdua sedang dalam proses mengumpulkan kenang-kenangan- yang aku balas dengan sebuah senyuman kecil dengan banyak arti.

Senyuman terima kasih, senyuman perpisahan pada rasa cintaku dan senyuman selamat datang pada hidup baruku.

Aku sedikit mengernyitkan dahiku saat melihat Minho yang berbisik pada Sulli dan kemudian berjalan ke arahku, apa yang dia inginkan?

"Hei! Kenapa kau menyendiri di sini? Ah, itu tidak penting. Ayo kita membuat sebuah kenangan."

Aku sama sekali tidak menjawab atau pun, mengelak -karena itu percuma- saat Minho menarik tanganku dan membuat aku berdiri di sisi kanan Sulli dan dia di sisi kiri Sulli. Dan sekali lagi aku tersenyum saat melihat Appa menatapku dengan pandangan khawatirnya. Dan masih dengan senyuman di bibirku aku menoleh ke arah fotografer yang langsung mengabadikan moment itu.

Ya, semua akan berubah menjadi lebih baik mulai saat ini.

.

.

.

End

Yang mau bunuh saya dipersilahkan! Wkwkwk. Maaf karena alur cerita yang gak jelas. saya masih dalam keadaan terkena WB sejak ff ini selesai, dan buat yang nunggu ff yunjae berjudul in the pub, yang sabar aja yah...#plak

Dan maaf buat typo, saya males edit dua kali…,


End file.
